


Cozy Afternoon

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober2020, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie and Nick spend their annual reset in an Cabin.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Cozy Afternoon

Cozy afternoon

Ellie Torres glanced around the comfy cabin she had rented and smiled. It was cozy and far away from perfect for her mental reset. She brought all her favorite snacks, books, and things for a Spa evening. 

This mental reset would be different this year. Nick, her husband, joined her although he complained about going to the mountains and not watching TV. Ellie planned a hike to a waterfall for tomorrow, and Nick would have to make do. 

Nick came in from his morning run sweaty, puffing, and smiled at his wife. “Good Morning, Sunshine,” Nick called and came over for a kiss. Ellie slid her hand around his waist and deepened the kiss. 

When they came up to breathe, Nick kissed her forehead and headed to the bathroom for a shower, and Ellie grabbed some baking ingredients to make Mexican wedding cookies; she got the recipe from Maria, her mother-in-law. After a while, Ellie had cookies out cooling, and Nick came grabbed a powdered cookie and popped it into his mouth. 

“Mmm babe, these are delicious,” Nick commented and circled back for another cookie and kiss. 

Ellie smiled and was about to say something when a clap of thunder shook the cabin. Ellie groaned and put on her raincoat. 

“I need to bring in some wood before it’s soaked for the fire today,” Ellie called as she opened the door to the downpour. Nick watched his petite wife, lug four armfuls of wood. And when she emerged with another armful of wood and came inside, she was soaked and shivering, but her eyes were bright and smiled with rain dripping off her eyelashes.

Nick helped her out of her coat and handed her a towel to dry off her hair. He then kissed her and picked her up, and took her to the bedroom.

Later.

The rain had not relented, and Ellie’s hair had curl from air drying; she was wearing soft PJs, and Nick was dressed in sweat pants and pullover sweatshirts. Ellie felted flushed, loved, and content. She poked the fire. Nick was fiddling with the coffee maker.

“I missed this,” Nick smirked and commented.

Ellie looked over from her spot by the fire and put the book into her lap.

“What’s that love?” Ellie asked. 

“Just being with you. I love our house and our job. But sometimes I want to be with you. with Gibbs shouting at us or McGee crooning.” Nick responded and brought her a cup of coffee. 

“I have, too,” Ellie confirmed.

He settled on to the couch, and Ellie read her book; Ellie then notices Nick fell asleep. And she was glad he was getting sleep. Nick often had insomnia and only got a few hours of sleep.

The afternoon continued in such a matter. Rain fell, Ellie beat Nick at scrabble. Nick beat Ellie at poker. They snuggled on the couch. They kissed and mentally reset but also reconnected to each other. They ate like kings, and when they returned to work on Monday. Gibbs smiled at them, and McGee even raised an eyebrow and shook his head and smiled.


End file.
